Long shot
by Jammy-Dodgers-and-Bowties-xo
Summary: It's a long shot, but will they make it? Will they be okay in the end and truly get their second chance that they deserve? Rose/TenTwo. One shot.
1. Prologue

**Based in the parallel world with TenTwo and Rose. **

**I know a lot of people have done this, what happens after and everything but I wanted to give it a go anyhow! I hope you enjoy and please review, I love hearing your feedback and it also encourages me to continue on writing these stories!**

**Some of this is based on the song Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson - just some of the lyric in the song that can relate to this story that I have quoted as well. **

Long shot:

Chapter 1: Prologue

Rose was too concentrated on the other Doctor's kiss to hear the Doctor and Donna walk into the TARDIS, too occupied pouring all her hurt, regret, pain, fear but mostly love into the kiss. As was he.

She pulled him into an embrace after she broke away from the kiss, holding him tightly her head buried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let her go again. She was his. And he was hers, finally to keep. A promise of forever granted.

As she heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing she let go of him, running to it before it finally disappeared. She was too late. He was gone, he had left her behind but with a gift, a gift of a second him, a second chance.

She fell to the ground in tears, burying her head into her knees. Jackie moved to rush over to her but stopped as she saw the other Doctor move over to her, leaning down to her level and wrapping his arms around her. She turned and sobbed barely making eye contact with him with her gloomy eyes and held him close, clutching onto his suit jacket.

He took her hand and eventually pulled her up. She had stopped crying at this moment and squeezed his hand lightly just to reassure him that she was okay, _he_ was still her Doctor.

They walked over to Jackie who kissed Rose's forehead before getting into the car, next to the parallel Pete who was driving. The Doctor then opened the door in silence hopping in before Rose scooted in next to him shutting the door. They all buckled up before leaving, as they turned the corner where the bay was no longer visible a single tear ran down Rose's cheek. The Doctor wiped it away with his other hand as their hands were still joined now sitting lightly on his leg. She rested her head on his shoulder, yawning at how exhausted she was. Everyone else was too.

Meanwhile, Tony Tyler was safe and sound at home with one of the stay in nannies Jackie and Pete had hired, he was now three.

The car ride was long, and mostly silent as Jackie and Pete took turns driving and Rose slept most of the way, the Doctor getting little sleep but some. In his new human body, with his one heart beating he felt odd and was more exhausted than usual, so sleep overtook him several times whether he wanted it to or not.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2:

It was early morning when they all arrived at the Tyler mansion. Jackie and Pete went up to their bedroom and fell asleep rather quickly after checking on Tony and seeing him sound asleep in his bed. Meanwhile, Rose still holding the Doctor's hand, led him upstairs to her bedroom. When they both reached it she went into her bathroom, freshening herself up a little and changing into her pyjamas that she had taken from her wardrobe. When she came out she was in long pants and a t-shirt.

The Doctor had been sitting on the bed waiting for her looking around in her room, messy just as it always was. He chuckled at this softly. He then observed some more and found a few pictures of him and her from all of their fond memories, looking around more he found the drawing that her had drawn her. It was a self portrait, and her name written in Gallifreyan. His heart beat fast at this, she had kept it. It said something else under it in small words, his hidden language, though he had never told her what these words had read. 'I love you.' He had been a coward, too scared to tell her and kept it from her for too long, but this was his second chance.

He smiled at her when she came out and she gave him a soft smile back before going to leave the room. "I'm just going to grab you some of Pete's clothes for you to stay in until we can go out and get you some at the shops, he won't mind." she said, the first words she had spoken to him since she had told him she loved him back in Norway.

He nodded and smiled letting her go out. When she came back she had some track pants and a shirt for him, she handed them to him and he went to go change in her bathroom. Once he came out Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him just as he had done for her.

She caught his eyes and moved back onto the bed, getting under the covers and sitting her head on the pillow snuggling down.

He scratched his head nervously, he wanted to stay with her of course-but he didn't know what she wanted. It wasn't the first time they had slept in a bed together, but this was well-different.

"Do you want me to-" he began but Rose interrupted him, knowing what he was thinking. The thought had crossed her mind earlier.

"No." she said quickly. "Stay, with me. That is if you want to." she almost whispered, uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course I do Rose." he said back, very quickly and quite sure of himself.

She smiled lightly and he hopped in beside her, pulling her in close in an instance.

It was the earlier hours of the morning now, but darkness still stood. Their faces were barely an inch apart and the Doctor could see every detail of hers. He sighed contently and closed his eyes lightly as she began to close hers.

"You're still him." she whispered.

He shot his eyes back open and noticed hers were.

He nodded. "My Rose."

"My Doctor." she replied and kissed his cheek softly before snuggling down into him and falling asleep.

He did the same, sleep overtaking him rather quickly happy and content to have her in his arms.

* * *

**_'So now I'll take a chance on this thing we may have started intentional or not I don't think we saw it coming, it's all adding up to something that asks for some involvement that asks for a commitment I think I see it coming if we step out on the limb.'_**

It wasn't until late afternoon that Rose had woken up from a nightmare, a nightmare about him. Losing him, all over again. The other Doctor, not the one she was with now, not _her _Doctor that she had previously thought he was.

She woke up breathing heavily and sat up, tossing the covers off her to move away from him before he suddenly woke up. She looked distressed and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What is it Rose? Are you alright?" he asked, concern plastered all over his face and worry.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled pushing him away and ran out of the room locking herself in the bathroom down the hall.

The Doctor opened his mouth wide, sitting up in the bed now very very concerned and worried. He wanted to go after her but he didn't think it was the best option, maybe it all was too quick. Maybe, they weren't going to okay.

Jackie and Pete had heard all the commotion and Jackie left Pete to go find Rose. They could sleep longer as Sarah, the live in nanny would be looking after Tony for the day after their long trip. She knocked on the bathroom door softly but Rose ignored it.

"Rose, sweetie. What is it?" she asked.

Just then the Doctor walked out into the hall.

"He's not the Doctor, he's not _my_ Doctor!"

A tear ran down the Doctor's cheek and his one heart slowed down as all he could think about was losing Rose-again.

Jackie turned to see the Doctor and got him to come over to the door. Jackie nodded, indicating that it was okay he talked.

"I am Rose, I'm the same man, the same man that took your hand and told you to run, the same man that grew to love you and the same man that still loves you and has never stopped, I am completely and utterly in love with you." he said softly, his singular heart breaking into two.

They heard the door unlock and it slowly opened, Rose peeking through lightly. She then opened the door right up and pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Jackie patted the Doctor on the shoulder and went back to Pete, leaving them to work through things.

He took her hand and took her out to the living room where they sat across from one another.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I-I had a nightmare about him, about the other Doctor. I had a nightmare that I lost him, I don't want to lose you-but you're not him, you're not _my_ Doctor." she said, not realising how much those words would hurt him.

He looked at her sadly. "-But you said last night, you said.." he began.

"I know what I said, but just you're not-no one, not anyone can compare to him."

"I am him, I can tell you anything about us, about anything we've ever done and said. I can tell you how I should have told you, I should have told you those three words when I had the chance but I was a coward and didn't, but Rose don't you see? He has given us a second chance, he wanted this-I wanted this. This isn't just for me, or for you it is for us." his voice broke, hoping she would believe him.

She didn't need to hear from him everything they had ever had, everything they were, she knew. It finally clicked, this time she finally knew without any hesitation.

She put her hand up to his blushed cheek moving closer to him. "You're him, you're really really him." she said.

"I love you Rose." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said without any hesitation, she just knew.

**I hope you're enjoying this far! Please review! :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

**_-'I realise that there is all this doubting, things we're both scared about but we'll never see them coming.'_**

**_'My heartbeat beats me senselessly, why's everything got to be so intense with me, I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability in all probability.'_**

They stayed cuddled to one another for quite some time before they decided to have some dinner, Jackie and Pete were asleep again so they decided to not wake them.

Once they had finished dinner and cleaned up the Doctor took Rose's hand. "I want to show you something." he said and Rose nodded following him up to her bedroom.

He took her upstairs to her bedroom to the hand drawn picture he had done for her once and showed her the bottom of the page. "Did you ever wonder what this said?" he asked her.

"I tried to work it out with the symbols of the letters from the top because I knew they were my name so many times." she laughed softly, hoping he'd finally tell her.

"It says." he took a deep breath in. "It says I love you."

She turned to him and kissed him lightly. "Right back then, you l-loved me?"

"Yes, of course. Always Rose."

She pulled him into a hug and he kissed her for what seemed like minutes before pulling back, almost both of them breathless.

"I can really give you forever now." he said.

"Forever." she repeated his word, it was such a meaningful word, something they could both now hold up to.

"Doctor." she then said.

"Mhm."

"Am I allowed to still call you that?" she asked.

"Yes, after all it really is my name, how plain and silly would anything else sound." he chuckled and she giggled.

"It's true, you're my Doctor, and anything else would be just boring." she giggled some more.

"Now you're getting the hang of it." he teased.

She poked her tongue out at him.

"After we shower and change do you want to go see Tony? He's had Sarah, the nanny looking after him."

"Of course Rose!" he said excitedly.

She bit her lip then reached up to kiss him lightly. "You go have a shower and I'll grab you some more clothes, we can go shopping tomorrow." she said.

"Okay." he agreed, and off he went.

* * *

Rose had gathered him some more of Pete's clothes and he had changed before Rose went and showered and came back dressed. She had given him a spare toothbrush, a razor and some deodorant to freshen up after his shower as well.

Once they were both dressed and feeling much better they went out to the kitchen and Jackie, Pete and Tony were out there eating some dinner.

"Hey love." Jackie smiled as she walked out. "-And Doctor." she added.

Pete nodded, smiling and greeting them.

Rose and the Doctor smiled and said hello before going over to Tony.

"Rosey!" he squealed happily and turned to hug her.

She giggled and kissed his forehead. "Tony this is the Doctor, remember how I told you about him lots?"

"Oy yes!" he giggled excitedly. "Hello!" he smiled before turning back to eat his dinner.

"We'll come back and play with you after you have your dinner, okay?" Rose asked.

Tony nodded and Rose took the Doctor's hand deciding they could go for a walk. Jackie mouthed 'thank you' and smiled, as did Pete.

"How about we go for a walk?" she suggested.

"Okay." he smiled and they walked out the front door of the mansion walking down a few streets until they found a small park.

They sat down at the park and she moved over to him, the cool air making her rather cold. He held her close kissing her hair lightly.

"You know once we go shopping tomorrow, in time we are probably going to have to get our own flat, then before that comes jobs of course. Then there is marriage, kids, settling down." she began giggling, really just to tease him.

He smiled at this, they were going to have a life together, a real life. A chance. It didn't bother him at all.

"Yeah? Well I don't mind, domestic with you doesn't seem too hard." he smiled.

"You know what I was thinking?"

"What was that Rose?"

"This universe is truly amazing."

"And why is that?" he smiled. "Oh, besides the obvious reasons." he then smirked.

"Well out of everything, absolutely everything that could have happened I got a mad man like you to keep forever." she said, trying to keep the most serious look on her face that she could, but really wanted to burst into giggles.

He kissed her nose lightly. "That is so swee..hey, wait a second!"

"Why must we wait? We have forever." she finally giggled, taking his words and completely twisting it around.

"Very funny." he grinned.

He turned and ran his fingers through her hair, tucking her fringe behind her ear then leaning in to kiss her softly. His lips just brushed over hers before he spoke. "Forever isn't long enough with you." he whispered.

She smiled lightly, a blush rising on her cheeks. "It is for me." she spoke truthfully yet smugly at the same time, fishing for trouble.

"Oy!" he announced loudly, but before anymore could be said she pulled him into a long kiss.

When she pulled away she smiled, and he smiled back matching hers before pulling her into a hug.

"Forever is plenty, but let's concentrate on right now."

**Keep reading, keep reviewing! Thank you!**


	4. Epilogue

**_'Oh I waited for fact to come to fiction and you fit my description, I never saw it coming but we'll make it.'_**

Epilogue:

Later that night when they both decided to get a little bit of sleep before the events of tomorrow Rose's head lay across his chest contently. He played with her hair and drew circles on her back occasionally putting small kisses to her hair.

"Doctor." she then said softly, after silence had been made for almost a half hour.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think we'll be alright? Do you think we can make it?" she asked.

She sat up then and he took both her hands into his and squeezed them lightly before looking her in the eyes.

"We're always alright, you know that. We will definitely make it, Rose Tyler I promise you." he told her.

That was all she needed to hear, she smiled and turned out her bedside light before snuggling into him. He kissed her forehead and she looked up at him, noticing she could still see the outline of his face through the darkness. She put her hands up to both side of his cheeks and pulled him into a meaningful kiss before pulling away and closing her eyes.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, my Rose Tyler. Forever, and always." he stated.

-And at that moment, they both fell asleep happily and contently, simply knowing that he was hers, and she was his.

**_'You didn't expect this, oh you never saw this coming. I take a long shot, I take a long shot, shot, shot, shot 'cause you're the best I got. Oh I'm taking this chance on you baby, I'm taking this chance.'_**

**I really hope you enjoyed this! I've never done a story like this before with TenTwo but I have finally accomplished it yay! Please review!**


End file.
